Lucius Down
Lucius Down was the owner of the Barrelhaven Tavern and a protagonist in the original series. Background In his early life he was a guard of the Two Royal Sisters of Atheia, Rose and Briar Harvestar. He mentioned to Phoney Bone in Eyes of the Storm that "he picked the wrong one."; Instead of falling in love with Rose, he fell in love with Briar, whose motive in the affair was to hurt Rose. During the early years before the war, Lucius was the Captain of the Royal Guard. He did not became a Veni-Yan, as he felt it would conflict with his duties. Lucius led the battle against the Rat Creatures that started the Great War and continued fighting in the carnage that followed. After the Old Kingdom fell and a treaty was made, Lucius accompanied Rose and her granddaughter, Thorn, to the town of Barrelhaven, where he bought the Barrelhaven Tavern so he could keep an eye on Rose and Thorn, albeit from a safe distance. Lucius took Jonathon Oaks in as his assistant, seeing him as the son he never had. Out From Boneville Lucius first appears as the owner of the Barrelhaven Tavern. Smiley had been forced to work at the tavern due to being unfamiliar with the barter system in The Valley. When Phoney arrived, Lucius was agitated with Phoney due to his earlier interaction with Smiley. Phoney hands Lucius two $1,000 bills or as known as $2,000, not knowing that money isn't used in Barrelhaven. Lucius then rips up the money Phoney Bone offered him and orders him to start working to repay his debts. Lucius then greets Grandma Ben, Thorn, and Fone Bone, giving Grandma Ben a flower he had in his pocket. He then remarks that he had two creatures that looked like Fone Bone much to Fone Bone's surprise. Suddenly Smiley appears, hugs Fone Bone and calls Phoney Bone to come out. Lucius then tells Smiley not to as no one will be watching the customers, but is convinced by Grandma Ben to let Phoney come out. The Great Cow Race Lucius has put Smiley Bone and Phoney Bone to work, ordering them around, much to Phoney's chagrin. He is suspicious of Phoney Bone's plan to become rich and warns him that he is keeping an eye on him. On the morning of the cow race, Lucius tries to cheer Granma Ben up. He then learns from her that no one had bet on her to win. Hearing this, Lucius confronts a group of customers, where he learns about Phoney Bone's betting booth and the "Mystery Cow". He ridicules the men about betting on the cow, which no one has seen before. He next appears right before the start of the cow race, where Thorn asks him if he had seen Fone Bone, to which he replies that he had not seen him after breakfast. When Phoney Bone announces that there is still time to place bets. Lucius greets Phoney, afraid that he had missed him in time. He bets the marker for Barrelhaven Tavern but bet that Granman Ben would win, much to Phoney's shock. He then warns Phoney that he had better have the funds to cover the bet. When the cow race begins, Lucius is seen next to Thorn cheering Granma Ben on. He talks with Thorn and suggest they go to the finish line, but notices Thorn is still worried about Fone Bone, wondering where he went to which Lucius remains quiet. He appears at the finish line excitedly waiting to see which who would win. However, when the cows, startled by a large patrol of previously sleeping rat creatures, appears, Lucius, Thorn, and the rest of the the spectators flee to avoid the stampede. After a brief time-skip, Lucius is seen walking next to a wagon carrying Grandma Ben, Thorn, Fone Bone, Smiley Bone, and an egg-covered Phoney Bone, who had been tied to a pole by an angry mob of people who had bet of the Mystery Cow. When Fone Bone realizes that Phoney has been quiet because of egg hardening over his mouth, Lucius suggests leaving him that way. When Phoney complains about his treatment, Lucius states the he and Smiley are both in trouble and that they would work for him until he said so much to Phoney's horror. When Fone Bone and Thorn become worried about a rat creature attack and suggest that the Great Red Dragon would protect them, Lucius scoffs at them for believing dragons, saying that he and Grandma Ben would protect them. After the group reaches their destination, the farmhouse, Lucius inspects the damage done to the farmhouse by the rat creature attack. When Grandma Ben tells him about the rat creatures hunting Phoney, he becomes angry but is calmed down by Grandma Ben. Grandma Ben explains that The Great Red Dragon was back, to which Lucius replied that Fone Bone did know about the dragon. He and the others then go and get some sleep while the sun is up. Lucius later appears, in an amusing conversation with Smiley Bone on the roof of the farmhouse. He constantly tries to get Smiley to help him by grabbing a rope he is tied to so he doesn't fall. He then listens to Smiley remincise about Boneville, asking if Phoney was the village idiot to which Smiley responds that he enjoys helping people, by which Lucius calls torturing. He then tells Smiley to hand him half of the shingles. Smiley then begins to overcomplicate getting half of the shingles by talking about fractions. Lucius then tells him again to get half of the pile to which Smiley replies that the rope is too short. Lucius gets up in anger and chops the rope, yelling at him to give him the shingles right before falling off the roof in a ridiculously long series of injuries. Eyes of the storm the crowd with beer. Once again they try to attack and Smiley mentions that he wished Fone Bone's dragon was there which shocks the bar. Lucius scoffs at the crowd which is shocked that Fone Bone has a dragon, saying that they don't exist. He then tells the frightened crowd not to listen to Phoney. When Phoney states that he'll slay the dragon, they move to his side of the bar. Lucius, trying to diffuse the situation notice a man wearing a red cloak. The man show him a necklace. Lucius greets the man, who reveals he carries a message from the south. The Dragonslayer Lucius is losing the bet primarily because of Phoney's "dragonslayer" plot. Lucius repeatedly denies the existense of dragons and after losing the support of Jonathon Oaks, he orders Phoney to call off the bet due to his dislike of Phoney's dishonest plan. Phoney refuses, stating that eventually the villagers will realize the dragons aren't a threat and everything will go back to normal. Phoney goes to work in the tavern, much to Lucius's fury. When the villagers hear Fone Bone's cries after Kingdok's attack, Lucius goes out to find Gran'ma Ben. When he returns, Phoney has taken control over Barrelhaven and Lucius's bar. A furious Lucius states that there has never been a dragon attack and that the village doesn't need Phoney's help. Unable to gain the villagers support, Lucius storms off to the barn, where he meets Fone Bone and Smiley. Lucius explains to them the Veni-Yan and the war approaching and goes to comfort Thorn. Lucius becomes increasingly irritated with Phoney's plot, but when he stands up, Phoney talks him down and continues lying. Lucius is last seen in Barrelhaven, watching in disapproval as the villagers go to Deren Gard to kill a dragon. Old Man's Cave Lucius appears briefly in a brown cloak along with Gran'ma Ben. The two greet, Wendell, Euclid, Jonathan Oaks, and Phoney Bone. When they learn that Thorn was missing from the group Lucius immediately goes to search for her, something Phoney Bone admirably notices. Later when Gran'ma Ben and Phoney Bone are conversing, Lucius comes to them, saying that he couldn't find Thorn and that she was purposely hiding from them. When he plans to lead a unit south of the cave to prevent them from being surronded, Phoney, worried for his cousins, tells Lucius to hurry up. Once again, Gran'ma Ben has to stop Lucius from attacking Phoney, saying that he was lucky someone was looking out for him. Lucius then leads his unit out at night, giving Captain Knott orders and moves ahead with Jonathan Oaks and another scout. Looking around, Lucius encounters the hooded one, which pulls back it's hood to reveal Lucius' lost love one: Briar. Lucius is in disbelief and asks Briar how she was still alive. At that moment, Jon warns Lucius about the rat creatures advancing on the unit. Lucius turns to see rat creatures swarming his unit and then notice that Briar had disappeared. He then jumps into the battle. Back at Old Man's Cave, it is revealed that Lucius had not made contact and that reinforcments had been sent. Soon after, Lucius and his unit are pursued by rat creatures and make it through the gate. Luciusis carrying a badly wounded Jon Oaks, giving him to Gran'ma Ben, remarking that they would've died had reinforcements not arrived. He also mentions that Old Man's Cave is now completely surronded. The following morning, Lucius tells Gran'ma Ben that her sister, Briar, is the hooded one. Lucius mentions that they need the dragons to win but Gran'ma Ben explains that the dragons have gone underground for good. When Wendell and Euclid suggest giving Phoney to the enemy, Lucius has to convince them to back off before realizing that Phoney had run away. He has them search for him. When he catches up to Gran'ma Ben, who had found Phoney, Lucius see Roque Jaw sneaking up on then. Yelling out a warning, he a Gran'ma Ben wrestle the massive mountain lion off the cliff edge. He is then seen having his wounds treated by Gran'ma Ben. When she is finished he tells her to go after Roque Jaw to save Phoney and Thorn. When she becomes worried, Lucius states that he can walk and would be fine saying good-bye. Ghost Circles Inside the sieged Old Man's Cave, the Headmaster of the Veni-Yan Warriors discussess Lucius with Wendell, stating his worries about that he may have betrayed Gran'ma Ben and Thorn just before the cave is attacked. Back at Old Man's Cave, now instead surronded by ash, Lucius is found alive by some farmers, and brought to Wendell on a strecher. Lucius then talks to Wendell, learning the Jonathan Oaks has died, blaming himself. When the headmaster approaches and queries about Queen Rose and Princess Thorn, Lucius states that they would head south to Atheia to rally support, stating they they should go as well. The headmaster refuses and brands Lucius a traitor to the Queen. Later in the infirmary, Wendell see Lucius and asks about his leg with was hurt badly. Lucius mentions that he could walk with a crutch. Wendell then asks about Lucius' past. Lucius explains that he was a royal guard and that he was in a relationship with Briar. Upon hearing Wendell apologize and mention that Euclid went missing Lucius tells him to get ready to leave.Lucius then leads the villagers after excaping his cell but is confronted by the headmaster and several warriors. When the headmaster reveals that they are only concerned with preserving their way of life, Lucius questions who they are protecting it for. The headmasterand his guards then remove their hoods and state that they will join Lucius. The group then leaves for Atheia. Treasure Hunters Lucius converses with Ted, as he is the only one who can can find a path through the Ghost Circles, The other survivors from Old Man's Cave are forced to wait while Wendell and the Headmaster talk about Lucius' previous history where the Headmaster reveals that 50 years ago, Lucius lead his army straight into a rat creature ambush and that Lucius was the only one who knew the path with the headmaster saying that only Lucius could have alerted the rat creatures. When Wendell states that there is no proof to this statement, the Headmaster contradicts him, reminding him of Jonathan Oaks and what he had said. The Headmaster believes that Lucius was sending the survivors into a trap just a Lucius appears and says that they will be following the tracks and that there will be no other option because he sent Ted ahead of the group. Crown of Horns At Sinner's Rock, Lucius had arrived with the Veni-Van-Order to fight Briar. He saw that Briar had cut Grandma Ben in the chest and he ran after Briar. He grabbed Briar and wrestled with her, then at that very moment, Thorn and Fone Bone had sparked the Crown of Horns and it blasted both him and Briar to death. He died a happy death, he finally made his decision between the Harvester Sisters and chose Grandma Ben. He had for once, did the right thing, and he forgave himself. Appearance Lucius Down has a very masculine appearance. He is a very tall and muscular man, easily hulking over others. The top of his head is bald except for a long bit and hair on the sides, all white. He also has much facial hair with a mustache and beard, also colored white. Lucius' attire changes slightly at some points. His outfits consist of a blue shirt, brown pants and apron while at Barrelhaven Tavern, or a green shirt with brown pants, to a brown cloak (briefly) and then to a light green shirt with a darker green vest and brown pants. Personality Lucius was very gruff and hard-working, having been seen losing his temper multiple times, usually with Phoney Bone and Smiley Bone. He also had a charismatic side to him, which was usually shown around Gran'ma Ben. He, for a long time, regretted his assistance to Briar, and felt torn between her and Rose. He eventually sacrificed his life to make up for his mistakes. Abilities Lucius was a skilled and firm military leader, which allowed him to gain the approval at Old Man's Cave to go to Atheia. As his size suggested, Lucius was always strong and physically fit even in his later years. Relationships with Others *Jonathon Oaks- Lucius treats Jon like a son. *Grandma Ben/Rose Harvestar- Lucius loves her. He is occasionally remorseful that he didn't choose her in his youth. *Briar Harvestar- Lucius used to love her. *Phoney Bone- Lucius loves to torture him. *Smiley Bone- Lucius is more tolerant towards him than Phoney Bone, but still loves to torment him. *Fone Bone- Not much is known about their interactions other than that he finds him to be mature and responsible. *Thorn Harvestar- She perceives him as a fatherly figure. Category:Characters Category:Humans Category:Protagonists Category:Original Series Category:Deceased Characters Category:Bone: Rose Category:Males